


It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Ultra



Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [18]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Protective Parents, Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Lane, Dave, and a secret Christmas meeting.
Relationships: Lane Kim/Dave Rygalski
Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023573
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	It’s The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

_'Verse/Timeline: canon - Season 3_  
_Date: December 2002_

They had it timed down to the second. It had to be that way or it was never going to work. Lane knew from past experience how tough it was to get anything past her mother. There was simply no way she and Dave were going to be able to sneak a meet-up on Christmas Day without Mrs Kim finding out. Instead, they manufactured some way for them to see each other semi-legitimately. So far, so good.

“I still can’t believe we pulled this off,” said Dave, keeping a careful watch for Lane’s mama or anyone else who might see them being closer than usual and tell on them later. “It has to be some kind of Christmas miracle.”

“Well, that would imply that God has a plan for us and really, really wants us to be together,” Lane considered. “You think that could be true?”

“Man, I hope so,” he told her easily, taking one last look around to ensure the coast was clear before he leaned in to kiss her lips.

“Hmm, that really never gets old.” Lane sighed happily as they parted. “I just wish it didn’t have to be exactly like this. I mean, wouldn’t it be great if we could actually spend some real time together, indoors where the warm air lives?” she suggested, shivering against the cold.

Dave reached out to rub her arms and pull her closer. “I told you, you could’ve come over to my house. My parents really are Christians, but they are a lot less strict and anti-dating than Mrs Kim.”

“Oh, she’s not anti-dating.” Lane shook her head. “She’s anti- pretty much anything that’s ever been fun ever,” she explained sadly, “but she means well, I swear, she does. She just worries about me a lot, but it’ll get better. I mean, we’re laying some excellent groundwork, she really does like you. She never would’ve given you that twenty bucks at Thanksgiving if she didn’t.”

“Lane, not to complain here, but we have maybe two or three minutes left here before you have to be back inside and I have to be gone,” Dave said fast, “and I can’t help but feel we’re kind of wasting an opportunity, you know, talking about your mom.”

“Oh, good point.” Lane nodded, immediately reaching up to grab at him and initiate another perfect kiss. “Thank you again for my gift,” she said of the mixed tape secreted carefully up the sleeve of her oversized sweater.

“Thank you for mine,” he replied with a grin, clearly still amused by the fact she had the same idea he had, his own tape tucked safely in his jacket pocket. “Please tell me you already started plotting how we can spend New Year’s together?”

“I haven’t yet, but I swear I will.” Lane grinned up at him. “Who knows? If Christmas miracles really are possible, I might even have convinced Mrs Kim that it’s a good idea to let you take me out sometime by then.”

Dave’s eyes went a little wide at that remark.

“Yeah, okay, so there’s probably more chance of the Rolling Stones going country.”

“Wow, of all the examples you could’ve given, that was just disturbing.” Dave shook his head. “Seriously, why would you even suggest that?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I take it back,” said Lane fast, moving in for one more kiss before they would have to part. “Merry Christmas, Dave Rygalski,” she said, smiling.

“Merry Christmas, Lane Kim,” he replied, hand at her cheek. “I’ll see you very soon.”

Lane sighed happily, hugging herself against the cold as she watched him rush away. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
